


Angel Kiss

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Your first kiss with Castiel





	Angel Kiss

“I’ve kissed people,” Cas defended.

You frowned at him, “No you have not! Cas, you’re like…well, you’re you! You don’t kiss people.”

You and Castiel had been sitting at the table in the War Room waiting for Dean and Sam to come back. They were on their way home from a hunt a few hours out and you had been expecting them back a little while ago.

You passed the time by teaching Cas a few card games. How you two had gotten on the subject of kissing was anyone’s guess.

“I kiss people. I even kissed a demon once,” he boasted.

You burst into laughter. “Now that is a good one!”

“I did.”

“Oh really?” you challenged. “What was its name?”

“Her name was Meg. I have-“ Castiel searched for the right words. “I have been intimate with people, Y/N,” he informed you. 

Castiel’s tone was hard to decipher. It was a difficult thing to believe, but he didn’t really have any reason to lie to you about this.

“Prove it,” you said without thinking.

Suddenly Cas’ blue eyes seemed brighter than ever as he pulled your chair closer to his. As he guided you into his lap, he placed his hand on your cheek and drew you nearer until your lips met. They were so soft and warm, much more than you had ever imagined. An air of arousal filled the space around you as his other hand came to rest on in your hair, tilting your head to allow him more access.

His tongue expertly slid across your lips and dipped into your mouth, slowly exploring. You responded in kind, bracing your hands on his chest and shoulders as you kissed him back. A chill made its way up your spine, and to your surprise, you moaned into his mouth.

Just then, you heard the key turning in the bunker door, signaling Sam and Dean’s return. You jumped out of Cas’ lap just as the door opened, standing awkwardly at the table.

“Everything alright?” Dean asked as he made his way down the steps, quirking an eyebrow at how tense you seemed.

“Yep,” you said too quickly.

“You sure? You look a little red,” Sam observed aloud, making the color in your cheeks deepen further.

“Mhm,” you nodded quickly as you made your way to the steps leading into the hallway, trying to cover your face on the way out.

“What’s with her?” Dean asked.

“She asked me to prove that angels could achieve intimacy, so I kissed her passionately,” Cas explained matter-of-factly.

Sam made an inhuman sounding shriek, nearly spitting out his coffee, while dean looked appreciatively in the direction you’d left.


End file.
